


Alone I Fly, With You I Soar Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cover Art, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: The soil beneath their feet is dark and rich the smell of it heavy in the air; mountains frame what they’ll come to think of as The Valley on their left and right, tall enough the top of them are hidden in the clouds, a sign they’ll be covered in eternal snow. There’s a stream which might swell to the size of a river when meltwater feeds it during the spring thaw, but for now the water flows tranquilly towards the ocean.





	Alone I Fly, With You I Soar Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521617/chapters/38700002)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/18769.html)

_**Banner:**_  



End file.
